Ikari Lin
Ikari Lin is a ninja from Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), residing on the eastern continent of Naruto World. He is the father of famous kunoichi, Lao Shin, and her seven siblings, who are known for rebuilding the destroyed Hidden Fir Village after defeating its destroyer, Akuno Hei. Ikari, on the other hand, is the last leader of previous Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), which was completely destroyed and burned after Akuno Hei's attack. All of the residents got annihilated, along with Ikari Lin who lost the battle with Akuno Hei. Ikari is mentioned in the FanFic book The Legend of Diyuma (Gaara's Romance #1)https://www.wattpad.com/story/96060726-the-legend-of-diyuma-gaara%27s-romance-1-naruto written by Tamuna Tsertsvadzehttps://www.amazon.com/Tamuna-Tsertsvadze/e/B01B0NVRY8. Ikari belongs to Minato Namikaze's and Kushina Uzumaki's elder generation. Background Ikari was the Lord of the Hidden Fir, the title equal to Kage for other Hidden Villages. He was a Diyuma wielder, having inherited the Sacred Spirit from his predecessor. His wife was Diyuma's Guardian. Ikari had eight children in total, though he didn't love all of them equally. He liked his first born, Lao Shin, his favourite daughter, Tao Shin, and loved his youngest son, Chao Lin, unconditionally. He didn't acknowledge his eldest son, Shao Lin, at first, due to his weakness in Ninjutsu, but after discovering his grand Genjutsu powers, he began to respect him, but still didn't show fatherly love - the thing he was incapable to show. All of the other children had more inclination towards their mother, who loved them all equally. Only Gao Shin, their daughter, didn't like any of her parents too much, but instead preferred being alone and practising her techniques quietly. Ikari didn't respect the Hei Clan, the ninjas with Black Energy powers, who were kept locked in a certain district in Hidden Fir Village by Shin-Lin Clan since ancient times in order to supervise them and not to let them use their black powers for evil purposes. Ikari was a weak politician. He didn't show respect to Hei clan elders and thus caused the Hei leader's, Akuro's, rage, but as Akuro died early and wasn't able to fulfill his evil plans, his son, Akuno Hei, did it instead, and destroyed the whole Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), defeating and killing Ikari, and then annihilating all of the residents of Hidden Fir, including Shin-Lin clan and even Hei clan members, as by grasping his powers he had gone mad in the end. Before dying, Ikari gave his Diyuma spirit to his first born, Lao Shin, and although his other children were deeply wounded and two of them (Nao Lin and Mao Shin) already dead, he demanded to Lao not to give her powers to her siblings, and keep it all to herself, in order to survive and avenge for her kinsmen. But Lao neglected his demand and dispatched her Diyuma spirit parts into her siblings, reviving the two of them and healing the rest of them. After giving the spirit to his daughter and seeing how she dispatched them into her siblings, Ikari died, pledging to Lao his last wish - to let her defeat Akuno Hei, and then rebuild her village on its previous place, and revive her clan, or at least help her other siblings to revive it. Ikari didn't believe Lao could revive the clan herself, because he didn't think she would ever be loved by a man other than her siblings... He didn't trust in her will power, as she was too young, only 7 years old, when she inherited Diyuma, and thus Ikari thought she wouldn't be able to control its monstrous power. But his thoughts didn't come true - Lao acquired lover on the western continent - Gaara, and then had a daughter from him, Shamo Shin, whom she named her successor afterwards. Ikari wasn't a strong politician, and neither a good father. He couldn't control his Diyuma fully either. The main reason for him being able to maintain it was the fact that he had a strong woman beside - his wife, Izumi Shin (who was married to him by force, by the order of her parents, the Elders of the Hidden Fir). Personality Ikari was a sullen, reserved, serious man, with no extreme feelings or emotions (this kind of personality was rather odd for a Diyuma wielder). The only one who he truly respected and had feelings for was his young wife, Izumi Shin, and some of his children - Lao Shin, his first born, Tao Shin, his eldest daughter after Lao, and Chao Lin, his youngest son. This latter he loved the most, due to his personality being slightly similar to his own - Chao was reserved, serious, sullen, and strength-oriented individual. That was at least how he showed himself to his father, because in real he was very loving and caring boy, who had deep feelings for his siblings. Ikari was a weak politician - he always wanted the best for the Hidden Fir Village (Mominokigakure), and, unlike his predecessors, he couldn't go on compromises easily, which led to his conflicts with Hei clan leader, Akuro, and later on with Akuro Hei's son, Akuno, and, consequently, this latter destroyed the entire Hidden Fir Village along with all of its residents. The only survivors were Shin-Lin Siblings Team, Ikari's and Izumi's children. Ikari didn't show fatherly love and warmth to his children. The only thing he ever did for them was to train them in their Ninjutsu, and he didn't really spend time with all of them, only with the ones he liked. Ikari didn't help Izumi in household at all. Mostly he spent all of his time at the Main Office, where he, together with the other Elders of the Hidden Fir, governed the village. Izumi would often scold Ikari for his coldness towards his children, but Ikari never listened to her arguments. He could not feel. He had no emotions. Because of that, he could never unleash Diyuma at full power, and the real restrainer of Diyuma was his wife, Izumi, who, after getting in contact with Diyuma spirit and becoming its Guardian, could tame it easily. That was the main reason Ikari had Izumi beside. Appearance Ikari was an aged man with pitch black short hair, black beard, and black eyes. His right eye contained Diyuma's Black Eye and so was closed, just like the right eye of all other Diyuma Wielders before and after him. If this eye opened, it would cause Diyuma's awakening. Ikari wore black robes and a yellow cloak of a Sacred Lord. Ikari had a scar on his face, as if the area on the front of his face, including his nose, was cut with a knife. It was said he got the scar from his father who possessed Diyuma before him. No one knew the reason of his father's strike. The most common opinion was that his father got maddened, not being able to control his Diyuma spirit for a moment, and cut his son with his claw as a result. Ikari was a tall and muscled man, though his manliness didn't really attract his wife, Izumi Shin. Abilities Ikari wasn't really an outstanding Diyuma Wielder - he couldn't control his spirit at full force. He was averagely strong Ninjutsu user, utilizing his primal, Lightning nature, and additionally Fire nature, consequently acquiring a strong Shin-Lin Clan Kekkei Genkai of these two nature combinations, Plasma Release. Ikari also possessed Yin Release and Yang Release by heritage, as well as Yin/Yang Release. As all of his Diyuma Wielder and Hidden Fir Lord predecessors and successors, Ikari possessed the Summoning Jutsu power, and his summoning animals were Dragons - the animals of all the Diyuma Wielders and Hidden Fir Lords. Ikari could summon the Dragon Sage, Master Long, and all the other ninja dragons. Ikari could unleash yellow hell horse Diyuma and use his wife's, Izumi Shin's power of a Guardian in order to magnify Diyuma's strength. Ikari, just like all other eastern ninjas, could use Soul Release powers, and combine his Soul Energy with chakra to increase his jutsu force. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ikari had large stamina and it magnified after he received Diyuma spirit. He was a successful student at the academy, and proved himself worthy of the Hidden Fir throne, however, he wasn't among the 'best' Lords' list. He was practically average. Ikari was a skilled Taijutsu user, though not a perfect one. However, he did have a brutal strength. As said, Ikari couldn't unleash Diyuma at full force due to his emotionless attitude. This eventually caused him to lose battle against Akuno Hei, and die. As every other Diyuma Wielder, Ikari was a vampire and ate or drank nothing but blood. However, he had a great complex of this habit of his so he always strove to hide his affection for blood, which caused him to act awkwardly at times. Ninjutsu and Soul Energy As a Diyuma host Ikari had large Soul Energy, but he couldn't use it at full power, so he was better at defence than the offense. He possessed two chakra natures, as said above - Lightning and Fire - and had developed a strong Kekkei Genkai of his clan - the Plasma Release. He also had skills in Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin/Yang Release. Ikari could use Summoning Jutsu as well, his summoning animals being Dragons - the heritage of Shin-Lin clan Lords and Diyuma Wielders. Ikari had great medical skills - he could heal wounds and injuries of other people, as well as cure his own self. It was one of Diyuma's greatest abilities. However, Ikari couldn't use these powers fully, as he hadn't completely devoted his heart to kindness and virtue - he was emotionless and cold person.